The following description relates to integration of multiple on-line collaboration tools and services.
Many collaboration tools exist today to help computer users communicate with other users in different locations in an efficient manner. For example, network meeting applications provide a virtual space in which to hold real-time, synchronous meetings. Such applications can offer live presentations or other objects for meeting participants to review and edit, instant messaging (IM), chat services for communications among the participants, and whiteboards on which participants can provide input. Network meeting applications can also provide, or be integrated with, teleconferencing or video teleconferencing services. These applications include WebEx Lotus Sametime Centra CentraOne, and Placeware Conference Center. Other collaboration applications may provide asynchronous interaction. For example, group members may interact using e-mail or other messaging options, and a collaboration area may be provided where members can review, annotate, comment on, and edit documents.
In general, different collaboration applications can provide users with different benefits. In some situations, one application is appropriate, while in others, a different application may be. It is unlikely, however, that any single company will provide the best-of-breed application in all of the areas that will interest a typical user. As a result, users may be required to establish a number of accounts, learn a number of interfaces for establishing collaboration sessions, and separately schedule and track various sessions.